


When She Met the Fairy Boy

by Wayfarer_on_discord



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, I don’t want to subject y’all to the typos from that, I really don't know how to tag yeehaw, I wrote this at 11:00 at night, Yes beta, kind of angst, the rest of the boys are mentioned I guess, there's kind of death? But it's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_on_discord/pseuds/Wayfarer_on_discord
Summary: A Malon angstish thing based off of "This Melody is Calling You" by mochibun
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	When She Met the Fairy Boy

Borrowed plot elements from https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314876 highly suggest you check it out!

She was ten when she first met the fairy boy. She was standing in the market square, waiting for her dad to finish up his work at the castle. She gave him an egg. He was a funny boy, always reacting with wonder to anything, even, say, an egg.

The next time she met the fairy boy, she was back at the ranch, singing to her mom’s horse. He had come by, and Epona had been very skittish around him. So, she taught him her song. It was a nice song, and he was still funny, and didn’t quite understand what a mother was (really, how could you not have a mother!), but, as he was wont to do, he left. 

She was Ş̷̢̺̞̰̼̤̘̫̙̗̆̊̓̈́̊͑̽̄̌͛̌̂͠ͅe̸̲͙̹͈̘̦̹̲͋̒͌̋̈̚͝͠v̵̡̧̮̼̞͎̺̬̥͙͍̞̈́̅̾͗̋͊̕e̴̢̧̢̬̤͖̙̩͙̼̗̳̙̙̿̃͂̑̏̆͒͘͠n̵̫͉̠͖̋̋̑̃́̔̂̓̑̕͠t̴̛͈̤̬͚̣̩͖̝͚͙̩̭̤̥͉̏̀̓́̇̔̓̈́̎̌̌̕͝e̴͚̦̍̀̽͠͠è̶̜̽̽͋n̶̡̛̠̗͍̫̦͍̼̝̺͔̫͉̥̐͆̈́̓̍͂̓̚͜ only a couple of days older when she next met the fairy boy, but, though he may have been nine, he was no longer nine years old. He had just come from the castle, and was nigh unintelligible with how distraught he was. When he finally opened up to her as to what had happened (it broke her heart) all she could do was believe him. After all, he no longer had a fairy. But, at the end of his story, he had to leave. She gave him Epona, and sent him on his way after extracting a promise that he would return because “that’s my horse you’re riding!” (And not at all because she liked him or anything.)

She was seventeen when she next saw the fairy boy. It was ironic; seven years was how long he said he had been asleep, and seven years was how long he was gone. He was taller now, and missing an eye, with some odd markings. He had no place to stay because, he said, “the forest was never my home, it was simply a home that I was in” (the poor boy!). So, she let him stay on her farm, “so long as you do some work around here!”

She was nineteen when she learned what it was like to most definitely not be in love. The fairy boy had stuck around (not for the company, of course), and he was (objectively) quite handsome. He had grown up nicely, and had a wonderful sense of humor work ethic.

She was twenty one when she learned what it was like to have a boyfriend. The fairy boy, while occasionally dark and gloomy, was amazing to be around, and she loved him so very much.

She was twenty five when he proposed to her. The fairy boy (HER fairy boy!), the love of her life, Link, proposed to her. She said yes, of course.

She was twenty seven when she got married. It was exactly as she had hoped. Her old, retired father was there, Epona was there, she was marrying Link, heck, even Princess Zelda was there! It was amazing.

She was thirty when her husband (husband!!) disappeared. She was thirty when she learned that she would have kids, and her kids would have kids! She was thirty when she found room in her heart for eight sons who were not her own.

She was forty eight when her husband first saw her mask, the mask that she had never worn. She was forty eight when she learned that a person could look relieved and heart broken at the same time.

She was ninety seven when she said goodbye. Her husband, her Link, her fairy boy, had left her only a month before, and she had no reason to stay. She was ninety seven when she was buried in a little valley nicely separated from the rest of Hyrule. She was ninety seven when her mask was last seen.

She was two hundred and twenty three when she first awoke in her pond. An offering of rupees had been made. A voice pleaded with her, begged for her to bring back the horse it loved so much. So, with the power she found, she did.

She was twenty thousand years old when she felt her power fade. She was twenty thousand years old when she decided to take a well deserved rest.

She was twenty thousand and one hundred years old when she next awoke. She woke up to a face that was incredibly familiar, a being who had given her power so that she may bring their horse back. And, she did. It was only fair.

She was twenty thousand, one hundred and three years old when she remembered what it was like to have a son. When she remembered what it was like to have someone who she loved unconditionally, and who loved her unconditionally.

She was twenty thousand, two hundred, and twenty six years old when she finally got to see her family. She was twenty thousand, two hundred, and twenty six years old when she saw her fairy boy, her daughters, and seven of her sons. She was twenty thousand, two hundred, and twenty six years old when she took off her mask, and she hoped her last son would join them. Eventually.


End file.
